User talk:Johann1870
Thank you for your contributions, but please remember to follow the Narnia Wiki Format (Section 6). Thanks! Wolfdog 17:08, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Fan Fiction *Good work on the fan-fic template! As we intend to keep all the articles canon or film based though, do you think you could put a note on the template to say that non-canon articles are to be considered for deletion? Post back thoughts on my talk page if you wish. Thanks! Poggin 15:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :*Nice job! And those sound like good ideas - there should be plenty of places where we could do with such notices. Keep it up! Poggin 14:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :*Although the fan fiction template was a bright idea, it is unnecessary since we already have one for that: the deletion template. Fan fiction is not something that should be simply recognized with a template; it is something that should be deleted (and as soon as possible). However, since the template was well-made and valid, I used it in a new template that will be used to mark any articles that can be excused for existing outside the Narnia universe (i.e. articles that are deliberately non-canon, but still essential to the wiki, for example, important notices or policy articles). Check it out...the template is called "outofuniverse." Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 01:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Welcome back! Haven't seen you in a while. Book Illustrations The pictures, seeing as they are from the books, are considered cannon. What information are you gleaning from them? *Sounds good, go ahead and work on it. I would suggest starting with a page for Pauline Baynes (We had one but I deleted it for no content, but go ahead with it if you want.) If we do not have the pictures, upload those also. ~Ed **Good job on the Pauline Baynes article. Keep it up. ~Ed Name Do you want me to change your user name from Johann1870 to Hailian the Shipbuilder? *There you go! (you currently have 388 edits) I will have to ask Arvan, the Tech Admin, how to get your edits to change) ~Ed :*Your edits are currently not counting because you have not logged in as Halian the Shipbuilder. It should be the same password I think. ~Ed *Nevermind about the above. ~Ed Expanding I've been thinking; this summer, why don't we make this an encyclopedia of C.S. Lewis as well as of Narnia? We could write articles on his other books and also write articles on his family members (his parents, brother, wife, stepchildren, etc). It will require that we get involved enough to read books and write articles, but we should hopefully have more time over the summer than right now. What do you think? I'm putting up a poll on my talk page. ● Category:Templates 21:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Edit count Congratulations, your on the top editor list!!!! And some good edits, I've seen. We need more people like you around. ● Category:Templates 00:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) FOTF dramatizations I believe the first time I heard of Narnia was VDT through FOTF. I agree we should make articles on them. Get to work on them. I see your getting up on the edits, keep it up.